Birthdays Are The Pits
by wispykitty
Summary: Rainbow forgets Patti's 16th birthday, and befalls a frightening fate. The prequel to Truth and Lies


Well, here it is, the prequel to Truth and Lies. It's just a short little piece, that explains vaguely what happened before Rainbow wakes up on Earth. The two storylines won't have much to do with one another yet, and this little piece won't reveal anything at all that could help explain T&L. But it needs to be posted before the final part of the trilogy can go up. However, I must explain that my version of Rainbow Land is different from the cartoon. It's a lot more dark and menacing. The Pits, by example, are something completely different from the cartoon. Sure, it's where Murky and Lurky live, but it's a very dangerous place, where even more evil things lurk and live. My Pits are like a big, menacing forest, surrounding a series of rocky pits, dark caverns, and pools of foul water. It's a dark and evil place. The significance of the Pits is very high, her venture into them is a very important part of the story. Now with that out of the way, I will soon start posting the third and final installment to this series, Grayscale. So look for that soon. ;)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Happy birthday Patty!!!" Newly crowned 16-year-old Patty O'Greene laughed and smiled as all of her friends sang her a birthday song, wheeling out a great cake with 16 candles.  
  
"Oh you guys this is so perfect!! Thanks everyone."  
  
"We have presents too! Open them before your cake!" Everyone crowded around Patty as she picked up presents, opening them all. Buddy handed her a small box, in blue and green wrapping paper. She felt excitement creeping up on her, but didn't let it take over. She slowly opened the box, gasping in surprise at the beautiful gold and jade necklace.  
  
"Oh Buddy, it's so beautiful!!" She threw her arms around his neck, kissing him full on the lips.  
  
"Patty whoa, slow down." She giggled nervously as she looked at her friends, holding her hair back as Buddy placed his gift around her neck. She sighed in contentment as she fingered her present, her eyes scanning the room. Something's missing...  
  
The door opened and in walked Rainbow, completely unaware of the party. She looked up, noticing for the first time the decorations, and everyone standing around. Her eyes met Patty's, who was obviously expecting something. Rainbow was lost for words, unsure of what to say.  
  
She had forgotten Patty's birthday.  
  
"Where have you been?? You're so totally late." Rainbow glanced at Lala Orange, who was standing, hands on hips, staring her down.  
  
"I'm sorry Patty."  
  
"You forgot my birthday?" A hush fell over the room, everyone awaiting the confrontation.  
  
"Patty-"  
  
"No. Don't say anything. I can't believe you forgot!! My sixteenth birthday Rainbow! A girl's most important birthday and you totally forgot about it! Some friend you are." Patty broke down, sobbing into Buddy's shoulder. Rainbow stood in front of everyone, biting her lip. Great, now what do I do?? "What's been up with you lately? You're always off on your own, you forget about everyone, you're so selfish Rainbow! What happened to you??" Everyone cast her an accusative glance, not leaving room for explanation.  
  
"Oh forget it! I hate being around all of you, none of you understand me anymore and you obviously don't want me around so I'll leave!! I don't want to spoil your birthday party but I guess I just did." She turned on her heel and fled the Colour Castle, running down the front steps. Stormy stared out the door, wanting to go after her friend but not wanting to deal with everyone else's attitudes. I'll find her later...  
  
"Maybe we should go look for her? I mean maybe she's really having problems lately, and we just keep turning her away."  
  
"Then go find her Indigo. Until she stops being such a drama princess I don't wanna talk to her." The group stood around in the entrance hall, silently debating what to do. Finally Patty spoke up.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I want some cake." Everyone headed towards the cake, gracious for the icebreaker. Rainbow's interruption was temporarily forgotten, as everyone engaged in cake. They all laughed as Patty smeared icing on Buddy's nose, the young couple hugging as they ate their cake. A few hours later, after a few party games and some music was put on, Stormy stood by the window, gazing at the setting sun.  
  
"She still hasn't come back Indigo. Should we go look for her?" Indigo joined Stormy at the window, her eyes surveying the forest. "I think we should. It'll be dark out soon." They didn't want to disrupt the party, but they both had bad feelings forming in the pits of their stomachs.  
  
~*~  
  
"Why does everyone have to be so damn pissy lately? So I forgot her birthday, big deal. It didn't seem like she was bothered until I showed up. Swooning in Buddy's arms like some retard. Why do I even bother?" Rainbow walked along the path, which was quickly becoming more narrow and filled with more branches.  
  
"What's wrong with me? Why am I always so angry all of a sudden? I don't get along with anyone anymore. And now they all hate me. I just don't understand." She walked further, as she suddenly felt a chill run through her. She focused on her surroundings, realizing where she was.  
  
"Oh no, just turn around and walk away." She was nearing The Pits; it's darkness and tranquility drawing her in. She had been finding herself coming here more and more as of late, unable to figure out why. As she started back the way she came, she heard the brush around her rustling, as though there was someone there. She stopped, staring around her for any sign of movement. There was none, and no sound either. She started back up, feeling a little frightened as she picked up her pace, eventually running for the edge of the forest. However the sound of something moving next to her became louder, but she still didn't see anything.  
  
~*~  
  
"Rainbow? Where are you?" The whole colour kid crew, and their sprites, were combing the woods for Rainbow.  
  
"Oh Starlite I'm so worried. You know how she's gotten lately, I hope she didn't run off somewhere." Starlite trotted alongside Stormy, Rainbow's two closest companions having more reason to worry about their friend then anyone else.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine Stormy. But when we find her, then she'll be in for trouble." Stormy smiled, Starlite's attempt at lightening the situation a little comforting.  
  
"I hope you're right." They searched for twenty minutes, finding nothing. Then, all of a sudden, a scream pierced the air.  
  
"Oh my god, that's Rainbow!!" Everyone took off quickly towards the sound of the voice, anger forgotten and fear taking over. What if something had happened to her? What if she was hurt?  
  
"Oh Buddy I hope she's okay!" Patty and Buddy held hands as they ran towards their friend.  
  
~*~  
  
Rainbow felt a hand touch her shoulder, the clamminess and cold stopping her dead in her tracks. She turned around and screamed, as she fell to the ground. She tried fighting against her attackers, but there were too many of them. Tears invaded her eyes, as she gasped in pain, her scream interrupted by a sudden loss of breath. Her eyes closed, the pain too overwhelming. She suddenly felt light, as she saw nothing but darkness. 


End file.
